Life Goes On
by zefronfan91
Summary: Cameron and Nikki are perfect for each other but when Nikki tells Cameron she has cancer, how will he take it. But Nikki already has a plan for Cameron and it involes her best friend Gabriella Montez. Full summary inside
1. We need a break

Full Summary: Cameron and Nikki are perfect for each other but when Nikki tells Cameron she has cancer, how will he take it. But Nikki already has a plan for Cameron and it involes her best friend Gabriella Montez. But now Cameron must choose between the girl he has always loved and the girl he is falling in love with.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - We need a break**

I walked to Nikki's house and I saw Bradin sitting on the couch hugging Ericka. I knocked on the door and Bradin answered it and he said ''Nikki is upstairs''. I looked at him and smiled and asked ''how do you know I am not here to see you?''.

Bradin tapped me on the shoulder and pushed me and told me ''because you love Nikki, so go and see her''. I ran upstairs and saw Nikki sitting on her bed wearing a towel.

Nikki looked at me shocked and she said ''I will be back in a minute''. Nikki walked into the bathroom and came out wearing a dressing gown. Nikki put her hands around my shoulders and told me ''I love you Cameron Bale''.

I smiled and kissed her. We sat on the bed still kissing and Ava walked in. She looked at us and said ''Nikki, your washing is here. Can you put it away? Ok''.

Nikki nodded her head and Ava left the room. I looked at Nikki and kissed her and said ''are you ok''. Nikki smiled and nodded her head and grabbed her washing and started putting it away.

Nikki and I walked downstairs and we sat down on the couch. I put my arm around her and Nikki put her head on my chest. I put my head on hers and Nikki said ''I like this''.

I smiled and kissed her on the head and Nikki told me ''you are the greatest guy, Cameron''. I smiled and Nikki put her hand on my face and she kissed me. Bradin walked in and looked at us and said ''my god, you two are worst than me''.

Nikki smiled and kissed me again and told Bradin ''nobody is worse than you''. Bradin walked over to Nikki and messed up her hair. Bradin put his arm around Nikki and looked at me and said ''you treat her right''.

Bradin walked away and I looked at Nikki and asked ''so how long have you been in love with me then''. Nikki put her hands on my face and moved into kiss me and she told me ''for the last three years, I realized it when you told me about your dad''.

I grabbed her hands and kissed them and put my arm around her and I said ''I love you, Nicole Westerly''.

We walked to the beach and we sat on the sand. I put a towel around Nikki and she smiled. Nikki put her hands around my shoulders and kissed me. Nikki took of her towel and ran into the sea and I followed her.

Nikki splashed some water at me and I splashed her back. Nikki tried to run away and I grabbed hold of her waist. Nikki smiled and said ''I can never get away from you, can I''.

I smiled and let go of her and Nikki ran away. I walked to the sand and Nikki followed and jumped on me. We both fell on the floor laughing. I moved Nikki's hair away and I kissed her.

Nikki smiled and told me ''I think we should get up before Ava sees us''. Nikki got up and picked up her towel and I followed and we both ran inside the house. Ava looked us and asked ''did you have fun at the beach?''.

Nikki smiled and sat on the counter and I followed her. I put my arms around Nikki and kissed her on the forehead. Ava looked at us and smiled. Nikki looked at Ava and asked ''can Cam stay for tea''. Ava smiled and nodded her head.

We all sat down at the dinning table and Nikki kept smiling at me. Bradin kept looking at us and didn't take his eye of us. Ava looked at me and asked ''how are things with your dad, Cameron''.

I smiled and looked at Nikki and she put her hand on my shoulder and I told Ava ''I don't know, my nana keeps most of the stuff dad is going through from me. All I know is his treatment is going well and he is a lot better''.

Nikki smiled and holded my hand and asked ''so when are you going back to your mom's house''. I looked at her and moved closer to her and told her ''not until the summer ends, my nana wants to spend a little more time with me. And I want to spend more time with you''.

The whole house pulled an ''aww'' face at me. Nikki put her hand on my face and I pulled her in for a hug.

We all finished eating dinner and Nikki and I walked to Nikki's bedroom. Nikki kissed me and she sat down on the bed. I picked up the photo of Nikki and me and looked at it. Nikki got the photo of me and put it on the side and she said ''Cam, we need to talk''.

I sat down next to Nikki and she told me ''I think we should go on a break, for a little while''. I looked at her confused and stood up, I felt like my heart is being ripped out and said ''but why Nikki, we are so in love, even you said that. Come on, we have been threw a lot in the last four years''.

Nikki gave me the picture and the jacket I gave her on a date. She put her hand on face and told me ''It's just I need some time alone. I am so sorry, Cameron''.

Nikki looked at me crying and she hugged me. I left the room and Bradin looked at me and asked ''I heard crying upstairs, did you upset Nikki?''. I looked at Bradin and wiped away my tears and I told him ''no she upset me. She broke my heart, she broke up with me''.

Bradin walked over to me and hugged me. I left the house and I threw the photo on the floor. I felt like my whole life has been destroyed.


	2. I have

**Chapter 2 - I have…**

I walked into my nan's house and I threw the jacket and photo on the sofa. My nan walked into the living room and asked ''what is the matter Cam, I thought you were spending the day with Nikki''.

I sat on the sofa and looked at the photo of Nikki and I, it was taken on the day Nikki had a summer party, the party where she had a fight over me. I looked at my nan and told her ''I don't want to talk about it''.

My nan sat down next to me and looked at me and said ''ok buddy, let me guess, it has something to do with Nikki?''. I looked at her and then the photo, I loved that picture and said ''yeah, she wanted to go on a break. I don't know why she done it''.

I started crying and my nan hugged me and stroked my hair and she said ''it's going to be ok Cameron. You should just remember the memories, it's the memories that matter''.

I turned on the TV and looked at it and my nan kissed me on the forehead and told me ''if you need to talk, I will be there''. My nan smiled and walked into the kitchen.

I grabbed the photo and the jacket and walked into my room. I grabbed a box and put all the photos of Nikki and I in a box and put it in the cupboard. My nan walked into my bedroom and sat down on my bed and asked ''are you ready to talk yet?''.

I sat down next to her and cried and she grabbed hold of me and hugged me. I looked at the box in my cupboard and told her ''I though me and Nikki were in love, we were always together, she was there when dad was drunk, she stood by me.

We didn't have to work at our relationship, it just was, I am really confused''. My nan looked at me and kissed me on the forehead and she said ''I wish I can tell you this is going to get easier because it isn't. It is going to work out, if it is meant to be, it will be''.

I walked to two brothers and I sat down at one of table. I saw Amber sitting down at a table near me. Amber looked at me and said ''Cam, I haven't seen you in ages, how is Nikki?''.

I smiled and looked down on the floor and Amber told me ''I guess you and Nikki broke up''. I smiled and nodded my head. A waitress brought me a smoothie over and I drank it.

I woke up the next morning and I walked down the stairs and saw my nan sitting at the table and she said ''you breakfast is on the table, how are you feeling today?''.

I smiled and sat down at the table and ate a bit of my breakfast and told her ''a little bit better, I don't know what to do with my spare time. It is going to feel weird without her''.

I walked to Nikki house and I looked up to Nikki's room and remembered the time we spend there. The paint fights, the kisses, the fun we had. Bradin walked out the door and saw me.

I was about to walk away when he said ''hi Cameron, how are you''. I smiled and sat on the floor and told him ''not really good, how is Nikki''. Bradin sat down next to me and said ''she is ok, she regrets what she did. But she had her reasons. You should go and see her, tell her you love her''. I looked at him and looked at the floor and told him ''do you think it would work out, Bradin. I want it to work out so bad.

I walked into the house and I saw Ava sitting on the couch on the phone. I walked up to Nikki's room and it was empty, nothing there. I ran down the stairs and looked at Ava and asked ''where is Nikki?''.

Ava put down the phone and walked over to me and she told me ''Nikki is in the hospital, go and see her''.

Ava drove me to hospital and I walked into the hospital room and saw Nikki lying in the bed asleep. I sat on the chair next to Nikki. I looked at Ava and asked ''what is the matter with Nikki?''.

Ava walked over to me and put her hands on my shoulder and she told me ''she will tell you when she wakes up''. Ava left the room and I looked at Nikki, she woke up and looked at me and said ''hi, Cam''.

Nikki put her hand on my face and I asked ''why are you in here?''. Nikki turned her head away and she had tears coming out of her eyes and she told me ''I have cancer''. I looked at her, I was really confused and I said ''what''.

Nikki kissed my cheek and she told me ''I have cancer and I have three months to live''. I looked at Nikki and started crying. Nikki pulled me in for a hug. I holded her face and I said ''I love you Nikki''. Nikki smiled and let go for me and laid back and told me ''I love you too, Cameron''.


	3. Meet my friend

**Chapter 3 - I want you to meet my friend**

Ava walked to the hospital ward and looked at me and said ''Cameron, we have to go''. I kissed Nikki on the forehead and asked Ava ''can I stay a little bit longer?''. Ava smiled and left. I looked at Nikki and asked ''why didn't you tell me about this?''.

Nikki looked at the wall and she told me ''I didn't want to tell you because I first found out when that thing happened with you dad. I didn't want to add to your worry. I'm sorry''.

I looked at her and kissed her and told her ''I am sorry too. I never asked how you are when all of that happened''. Nikki put her hand on my face and kissed my cheek and said ''how was you to know, Cam, you were so scared about your dad, I didn't want to add to that''.

I put my arms around her and Nikki kissed my hands. Ava walked in and said ''you have got to go, Cameron, you can come back tomorrow''. I kissed Nikki and left the room.

I walked into Ava's car and I started to cry. Ava hugged me and told me ''I'm sorry Cam''. I smiled and let go of Ava and I looked at the picture of Nikki that Ava keeps in her car. I couldn't believe that my care-free Nikki has cancer.

Ava dropped me of at my nan's house. I walked into the house and my nan ran over and hugged me and she told me ''Cameron Bale, you're home. I have been worried sick about you. Where have you been?''.

I sat on the couch and told her ''I was visiting Nikki at hospital''. My nan looked at me confused and sat down next to me and I said ''Nikki has cancer; she has had it for three years. She has three months to live''.

My nan hugged me and I started to cry. My nan looked at me and asked ''so what is happening with you and Nikki''. I smiled and looked at the TV and told her ''well I think we are going back out. I want to share the rest of time with her''.

I got up from the couch and my nan asked ''do you want to talk about it''. I looked at her and then looked at the floor and told her ''I don't want to talk about it, because I will start crying again and never stop''.

I walked upstairs and I grabbed the box out of the cupboard and I started putting ever photo back up; Bradin walked into my bedroom and sat down on my bed and he told me ''so you found out about Nikki''.

I sat down next to him and looked at the photos of me and Nikki. Bradin looked at the photo and said ''she wanted to tell you, she really did. But she thought it would just go away, she told you now because she might not have much time left''.

I started to cry and Bradin put his hand on my shoulder and left the room. I put my duvet over me and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and walked downstairs and saw my nan making breakfast. My nan tried to make me eat something but I grabbed an orange and said ''I'm going to visit Nikki at the hospital''.

I walked over to my nan and kissed her on the cheek and I told her ''I love you nan''. I smiled and walked into the hospital and I saw Nikki lying on the bed asleep. I walked over to the couch nearby and sat down.

Nikki woke up and smiled and asked ''hi, how long have you been here?''. I smiled and kissed her on the forehead and told her ''couple of minutes, how are you''. Nikki kissed me and said ''bored, I just want to get out of here, I want to go home. If I die, I don't really want to die here. I want to die with the people I love by my side. I want you by my side''.

I put my hand on Nikki's face and I started to cry. Nikki wiped away my tears and told me ''it could happen Cam, we both have to get used to the fact, we might have to say goodbye''.

Nikki started to cry and I wiped away her tears and put my arms around her and said ''I never want to say goodbye to you''. Nikki kissed me and Bradin walked in. He walked over to Nikki and hugged her. Bradin tapped me on the shoulder and we walked outside.

Bradin looked at Nikki and then back at me and said ''she doesn't want to have chemo''. I looked at him confused and sat on the chair and told him ''but that might help her live''. Bradin sat down next to me and told me ''she doesn't want it, she tried it when you left but I think she wants to live without it''.

Bradin put his hand on my shoulder and I walked into the ward. I sat down next to Nikki and I kissed her. Nikki put her hand on my hand and said ''Bradin told you then''.

I smiled and let go of her hand and I told her ''yeah, it your decision Nikki and your got to make it''. Nikki put her hand on my face and I kissed her cheek.

A girl walked in, she has brown curly hair, chocolate brown eyes and a beautiful skin color. She walked over to Nikki and hugged her. Nikki looked at me and said ''I want you to meet my friend''.

The girl smiled and put her hand for me to shake it and I did and she told me ''hi, I am Gabriella Montez''. We looked at each other in the eyes and I saw Nikki smiling at us. I quickly let go of Gabriella hand and I said ''nice to meet you''.


	4. I want you to be with with Gabriella

**Chapter 4 - I want you to be with Gabriella**

I walked back to my nan's house and I sat on the couch. My nan walked over to me and sat next to me. I looked at her and smiled. My nan looked at me and asked ''what are you so happy about''.

I smiled and walked upstairs and looked at the photos of Nikki. My nan walked upstairs and sat down next to me and said ''there is a young lady here to see you''. Gabriella walked through the door and she smiled.

My nan looked at me and she told me ''I leave you alone''. My nan stood up and Gabriella looked at my nan and she said ''thank you, Mrs Bale''. My nan left the room and Gabriella sat down next to me and told me ''your nan seems nice''.

I smiled and looked at a picture of my nan and me when I was little and said ''yeah, she is nice''. Gabriella smiled and looked at the photos of my mom, dad and me and asked ''are these your parents''.

Gabriella smiled and edged closer to me and said ''I am sorry Cam, I didn't mean to upset you''. I looked down at the floor and I put my hand on my face and I told her ''no, it's ok, well my mom left my dad for her yoga teacher and then he started drinking and um.. It doesn't matter''.

Gabriella looked at me concerned, I couldn't tell her what my dad did to me. It was too painful then but at least he is in rehab hopefully getting better.

Gabriella left the house and I walked to the hospital and I walked into the nurse section and said ''Hi I am Cameron Bale, I am Nikki Westerly's boyfriend''. The nurse looked at me and told me ''well nice to meet you, she talked a lot about you''.

I looked at Nikki in her bed looking at all of the photos and I said ''Nikki told me that she wants to leave her, she wants to be at home if she dies''. The nurse told me to sit down and I did.

She sat down next to me and said ''well we will talk to Nikki and her aunt. You seem like a good boyfriend to accept her wishes''. I smiled and walked into Nikki's ward and kissed her on the forehead and told her ''I told the nurse that you want to go home and she said that she will speak to you and Ava soon''.

Nikki smiled and holded my hand and said ''thank you''. I kissed Nikki and hugged her and Gabriella walked in and told us ''sorry to ruin the moment guys''. I smiled and let go of Nikki and Gabriella hugged Nikki.

I kissed Nikki and told her ''I will see you later, how fun ladies''. I walked out the room and looked at Nikki and Gabriella; at least she has one more friend in this world.

I walked to two brothers and saw Amber sitting down a smoothie with some guy; it looked like she was on a date. Amber ran over to me and hugged me and asked ''are you and Nikki getting back together?''.

I smiled and sat down and said ''yeah, we are. You should see her''. Amber smiled and the boy she was on a date with walked over and Amber said ''I have to get back, I am on a date. I will talk to you later''.

Amber smiled and walked off. I walked back home and saw Bradin waiting for me and he said ''Nikki is coming home. Thank you so much, Cameron''. I smiled and walked into my house and Bradin followed and I told him ''it's ok, it is what she wanted, it's hard isn't''.

Bradin sat down on the chair and looked at the photo of Nikki and said ''yeah, the cancer has got the better of her''. I sat down next to him and looked at the photos of Nikki and asked ''so how did Nikki hid the cancer from me?''.

Bradin looked at me and told me ''on the days she was really ill, she didn't come out and then she went round yours, she wanted to be ok and when she was with you, she was just Nikki, she was your Nikki. When she was with us, she was Nikki with cancer. You didn't treat her any different and she liked that''.

I smiled and looked at the photo and I started to cry and asked ''she is going to beat this isn't she''. Bradin hugged me and he started to cry and he told me ''I don't know Cam, but I really wish she does. I couldn't bear to lose one more person I love. She loves you so much''.

The next day I walked to Nikki's house and knocked on the door and Ava answered it and she told me ''Nikki is upstairs, you can go and see her''. I ran upstairs and saw Nikki sitting on her bed and she told me ''I want you to be with Gabriella, she is right for you''.

I looked at her and sat down next to her and said ''no, Nikki, she is not right for me''. Nikki looked away and gave me a photo of her and me and she told me ''I am not and I want you to be happy and besides you have more in common''.

I looked at her confused and asked ''like what?''. Nikki looked at me and looked at the floor and she told me ''you both have crap fathers''. Nikki turned her head and she said ''I think we should break up, we were always better as friends''.

Nikki leaned in and kissed me and we both laid down and Nikki said ''we should stop, see you later Cameron''. I stood up and kissed her on the forehead and left the house. Typical Cameron and Nikki, we always have a non-normal break up.


	5. A Kiss

**Chapter 5 - A Kiss**

I walked home and saw my nan sitting down with my dad and he looked at me and smiled. How can that man that hurt me three years ago come back. My dad looked at me and said ''how are you, son''.

I walked upstairs and my nan followed and she down on my bed and she told me ''your dad has changed and he wants a relationship with you. I know that he has done some bad stuff in his life but he wants to sort his life out, starting with you''.

My nan hugged me and my dad walked in the room and he said ''I am sorry if I upset you''. I smiled and walked out the room and told him ''I am not upset about you. I'm upset about Nikki, she has cancer and she broke up with me ''. My dad tried to hug me but I walked away from him.

I walked to Nikki's house and sat on the couch next to Bradin and he asked ''so how are you and Nikki?''. I smiled and saw Gabriella walking down the stairs and I told him ''we are friends, she broke up with me. She thought it would be better if we were friends''.

Gabriella sat down next to me and we smiled at each other. Gabriella look me in the eyes and she said ''that's like Nikki, always caring about other people. She loves you so much, she always talks about you. I can see why she likes you so much''.

I looked at her and laughed. Gabriella put her hands on her face and she told me ''I just said that last bit out loud didn't I''. I smiled and hugged Gabriella and Bradin looked at us and shook his head in disapproval. I stopped hugging Gabriella.

I stood up and looked at Bradin and said ''I am just going to see Nikki''. Bradin stood up and told me ''you should do that''. I walked up to Nikki's room and she smiled when she saw me. When Nikki smiles, she lights up the whole room. I will have to remember everything about her in case the worst happens.

I sat down next to Nikki and smiled. Nikki gave me a letter and said ''read this when I am gone. I made you and Gabs a picnic''. I smiled and hugged Nikki and kissed her on the forehead.

Nikki put her hand on my face and we looked in each other in the yes. Gabriella walked up the stairs into Nikki's bedroom. Nikki pulled her hand away from my face and she told me ''you should go''.

I stood up and Nikki and asked ''are you sure''. Nikki looked at me and Gabriella and smiled and told us ''go, go, have fun''.

Gabriella and I walked to the beach and we found a nice spot. Gabriella took her shoes and she put a towel down on the floor and she sat down. I sat down next to her and she asked ''you love her don't you?''.

I smiled and looked at the floor and said ''yes but she wants me to be happy''. Gabriella hugged me and looked at me and she smiled and she said ''Nikki wants the best for you''.

I looked at her and looked into the sea and remembered the other day when I spend the day with Nikki, that day was so care free, nothing to worry about and I asked ''so how do you know Nikki?''.

Gabriella looked at me and told me ''I met her five years ago when I lived in Kansas, she was so sweet, so helpful with my mom. We have been friends ever since, then her parents died and she left. But we always kept in contact. Then I went to Stanford University and she asked me to come down and visit her''. I smiled and laid down on the sand and I thought about Nikki. Gabriella smiled and laid down next to me.

Gabriella and I walked back to Nikki's house and Gabriella walked into the kitchen and I walked upstairs to see Nikki. She looks more ill every time I see her, the color has gone from her face and she hasn't got the energy she used to have.

Nikki looked at me and asked ''how are things going with Gabriella''. I sat down next to her and told her ''good, she is really nice, we will be great friends''. Nikki looked at me upset and she said ''no, Cam, you are supposed to be with her''.

I looked at her confused and asked ''why is this so important to you?''. Nikki moved closer to me and put her hand on my shoulder and told me ''I want someone for you to love, while I am not here, plus she really likes you, she told me''.

I took her hand of my shoulder and holded it and said ''Nikki, no, there will never be anyone else for me''.

I walked downstairs and saw Gabriella sitting near the counter and she walked to me and she said ''can I talk to you outside''. Gabriella grabbed my hand and pulled me outside and she told me ''I know what Nikki is trying to do and I agree with her. She wants you to be so happy''.

I smiled and sat on the swing chair near the house and told her ''yeah, but she understands everything that happened to me with my dad and it is kind of painful telling someone else''.

Gabriella looked at me and sat down next to me and holded my hand and said ''just start from the beginning, I am a very good listener''. So I started telling her everything that happened with my dad, how he got drunk every night and took his anger out on me and how he is back in my life making everything worse.

Gabriella looked at me and holded my hand tighter and she put her hand on my face and we both moved towards each other and she kissed me. Gabriella looked at me and smiled and she told me ''wow, Cameron''. Gabriella looked at me and stood up and walked away. What just happen to me?


	6. You gotta choose

**Chapter 6 - You gotta choose**

I walked home and saw my dad sitting on the couch with my nan. I walked into the house and sat next to my nan and said ''hi nana, I am just going to my room''. I stood up and walked up to my room and I laid down on my bed and shouted ''why did I kiss her''.

My nan walked through the door and sat down next to me and said ''so you kissed someone then''. I sat up and looked at her and told her ''it was somebody called Gabriella Montez, she is Nikki's friend''.

My nan hugged me and kissed me on the forehead and said ''oh, Cam''. I stood up and looked at the photos of Nikki and told her ''I am meant to be with Nikki, nan''. My nan stood up and looked at me and said ''don't let Nikki be the only girl in your life. This girl might be the one. Cam, don't be scared of this, don't be scared of hurting Nikki''.

I walked downstairs and saw my dad sitting down, I need to sort everything out with him before it's too late. I sat next to him and he said ''so Cameron, it has been three years, how have you been?''.

I smiled and looked at the floor and told him ''I have been alright, well as I can be for someone whose dad is an alcoholic and whose mother dumps their dad for a yoga teacher''. My dad hugged me and he said ''I am sorry Cameron''.

I walked away him and looked at him and shouted ''dad, did you ever think about me when you drinking, when you hit me. I missed mom when she left but I got over it. It was so painful for me to watch you drink, it was too painful to even tell Nikki''.

My dad walked over to me and I started to cry. I walked away from him and ran to Nikki's house. Bradin looked at me and asked ''what is the matter, dude''. Gabriella ran over to me and wiped away my tears, she put her hand on my face and she kissed me.

I saw Nikki coming down the stairs and she ran upstairs crying. Bradin pushed me away and ran after her. I followed Bradin. I saw him go into Nikki's room and listened to Bradin say ''so are you ok''.

I heard Nikki crying and she said ''no, Bradin I am not ok. I saw my ex-boyfriend kissing my best friend. It was painful to watch. All of this is breaking my heart''.

I walked and saw Gabriella sitting on the couch and I sat down next to her. Gabriella looked at me and asked with a smile that made me feel safe ''so what the matter earlier''.

I smiled and looked at the floor and told her ''I talked to my dad and sort of got angry at him''. Gabriella hugged me and got some popcorn out of a bowl on the table and threw it at me.

I looked at her shocked and I threw some back at her. Gabriella grabbed my hand and she said ''you are so great, Cam''. I put my hand on her face and we kissed.

Gabriella and I walked to my house. My nan looked at me and she said ''hi Gabriella''. Gabriella smiled and we both ran upstairs to my room. Gabriella looked at a photo of me and Nikki and said ''you look so young and in love in this picture''.

I smiled and sat down on my bed. Gabriella sat down next to me. My dad walked upstairs and told me ''Cameron, I'm so sorry about earlier. I didn't know that I caused you all that pain. I guess I didn't realize it when I was drunk''.

I smiled and looked at him and my dad looked at Gabriella and said ''have fun''. My dad left my room and Gabriella laughed. I loved the way Gabriella laughed, it brighten up her whole face. Gabriella kissed me and she laid down on my bed.

I laid down next to her and kissed her. I smiled and asked ''so what are your family like''. Gabriella looked at me and sat back up and she told me ''well my dad left me and my mom when I was three, and my mom, she is the greatest, she raised me single handed and when I was ten, my dad came back and my mom being a fool took him back. Then we woke up the next morning and he left, only leaving a stupid note saying I love you both but I can raise Gabby, I'm sorry, and that was the last me and my mom ever saw of him. I do get that simple birthday card of him''.

Gabriella smiled and laid down next to me and she looked me in the eyes. I moved Gabriella hair away and I kissed her. Gabriella looked at me and told me ''you got to forgive your dad, Cam; you will always blame yourself if you don't. Take it from me''.

Gabriella walked back to Nikki's house and I kissed her. Ava opened the door and looked at us surprised. Gabriella smiled and told Ava ''we are together, Ava. Nikki wanted this''.

Ava smiled and let us in. Gabriella walked into the front room and she turned on the TV. She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to her. She put her hand on my face and said 'how do you think Nikki is doing''.

I sat on the couch and looked at her and the photo and I told her ''I don't know, I really don't know''. Bradin walked over to the couch and he saw me and Gabriella hugging. Gabriella looked at Bradin and kissed me and left.

Bradin walked over to me and shouted ''you know you're breaking my little sister heart''. I looked at him confused and I stood up and told him ''she wanted me to be with Gabriella, she wanted this to happen''.

Bradin looked at me and shouted ''you gotta choose Cam, my sis or her friend''. I looked at him and walked out the house. I am so confused about all of this.


	7. Be with Nikki

**Chapter 7 - Be with Nikki**

I walked back to my house and I saw my dad looking at a baby video of me. I sat down next to him and my dad said ''your were such a cute baby Cam, now you're a catch with the ladies. You are nothing like your old man are you?''.

I smiled and looked at the TV and I told him ''I am like you dad''. My dad smiled and hugged me and he said ''can we start a fresh Cameron, I want to get to know you again''.

I smiled and remembered what Gabriella said about forgiving my dad. I started telling my dad everything that happened in the last three years. My and my dad talked for hours until the sun had gone down. I walked up to my room and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and walked downstairs and saw my nan and dad making breakfast. I sat down at the table and my nan gave me some breakfast. I smiled and told her ''I am going to see Gabby and Nikki today''.

My dad smiled and hugged me and said ''have fun''. I ate my breakfast and ran to Nikki's house. Gabriella was sitting on the couch looking at photos. I sat down next to her and asked ''so who is this in the picture?''.

Gabriella smiled and gave me one of the photos and said ''that is my mom, she is pretty isn't she''. I smiled and looked at her and told her ''she looks like you''.

Gabriella looked at me and put her head on my chest, I like this moment between us and Gabriella told me ''I miss her a lot, it feels weird without her. I am visiting her in the thanksgiving holiday. I can't wait to see her''.

I smiled and kissed her on the forehead and Gabriella kissed me and said ''I like you a lot, Cameron''. Gabriella put her head back on my chest.

I walked to Nikki's bedroom and saw Nikki sleeping. I sat on the floor near Nikki's bed. I looked at the photos of me and Nikki. Am I doing the right by dating Gabriella? I love Nikki with all my heart and I should spend all my time with her.

I know why Nikki wants me to be with Gabriella, she doesn't want me to be upset when she goes and just to know that I can love again. Nikki woke up and looked at me and said ''Hi Cameron. I am happy to see you''.

I smiled and sat next to her and I hugged her. Nikki looked at me and put her hand on mine and she told me ''I still love you Cameron, I always will''. I kissed Nikki on the forehead and she smiled and said ''I miss these moments Cam; it is painful watching you with Gabby, the things you used to do with me. But your happy with her aren't you''. Nikki started to cry and I wiped away her tears and she kissed me.

I walked downstairs and saw Gabriella sitting down talking to Johnny. I walked over to her and Johnny said ''Hi Cameron, so you are dating Gabriella now then''.

I smiled and put my arms around Gabriella and kissed her on the forehead and I looked at Johnny and told him ''yeah, I am''. Gabriella looked at me and got up and kissed me.

We walked outside and sat on the swinging chair. We sat on the chair and looked at the sea and I thought about everything is that happening to me. I stood up and put my arm around her and Gabriella looked up at me and smiled and holded my arm and kissed me.

I walked home and sat on my bed and looked at the photos of Nikki and Gabriella. I can't believe I have to choose between them, it is so hard. They are different in many ways. I have always loved Nikki, but Gabriella is different and I think I might be falling for her.

My nan walked into my room and said ''hi, you have been up here for a long time, are you ok''. I smiled and she sat down next to me and I told her ''I have to choose between Nikki and Gabriella''.

My nan hugged me and kissed my forehead and she said ''what you going to do?''. I laid down and looked at the photo of Nikki and Gabriella and told her ''don't know, this is the hardest decision I have ever made''.

I sat in my room for two hours and I didn't even know my decision and I couldn't think of it. The front door bell rang and I ran down the stairs and answered it. I saw Gabriella standing there and she said ''I think you should be with Nikki, she loves you so much. It was really nice to meet you but I have to break up with you, I'm sorry''.

Gabriella walked away and I ran after her and told her ''what''. Gabriella put her hand on my face and said ''Nikki was telling me about how much she loves you, so you should be with her''.

Gabriella kissed me and she walked away and then she was gone. She has made the decision for me. I wanted to run after her and tell her to stay and not leave but something in my head was telling me not to but my heart is shouting go for it, run after her, don't let her go but being a fool I listened to head.

I saw Gabriella standing on the corner crying and then she left. I walked back into my house and looked at me and told him ''Gabriella broke up with me''. My dad hugged me and we sat on the couch and talked.


	8. Nikki is gone

**Chapter 8 - Nikki is gone**

It has been a month and a half since Gabriella broke up with me. I haven't been back to Nikki's house since Gabriella broke up with me, it would feel totally weird to see both my ex-girlfriends in the same house but they are my friends so I want to see them.

I walked back to Nikki's house and knocked on the door and Bradin answered it and said ''Hi Cameron, long time no see, the girl are here if you wanted to see them''. I walked upstairs and heard Nikki talking to Johnny and I heard her say ''I love him, I have never felt this way about anybody in my entire life but I really do love him. Cameron is the guy for me, I just know it''.

I walked into Nikki's bedroom and Johnny said ''I leave you in peace, bye guys''. I sat down next to Nikki and I hugged her and Johnny left the room.

Nikki put her hand on my hand and she told me ''I love you Cameron''. I kissed Nikki and she smiled. We both laid down and we looked at the ceiling and just talked.

I walked downstairs and saw Gabriella sitting on the couch with some guy. I felt so jealous but I am back with my Nikki and I should be pleased but I can't stop thinking about Gabriella and that guy.

Gabriella turned around and said ''Cameron, this is Rory, he is my new friend. He is here on holiday, he goes to Stanford University too, so we can hang out there''.

I smiled and shook his head. I can't believe she found a guy so soon after me. I chocked back my upset feelings and told her ''that is so great, I'm happy for you''.

Gabriella looked at me concerned and pushed me outside and said ''what is the matter with you? I made your decision for you, just be happy, you have Nikki now''.

I sat on the chair in the garden and looked at her and told her ''how can I be happy Brie, you being with that guy is making me feel so jealous, but I have to let you be happy''.

Gabriella smiled and walked inside and looked at her sitting down talking and flirting with Rory and I thought it should have been me. Bradin walked outside and sat down next to me and said ''you have made your decision then, you have made the right one. Nikki is so happy to be back with you''.

I walked up to Nikki's room and saw Nikki asleep. I sat down next to Nikki's bed and looked at all the photos of us, some from when we first started dating to now.

There are some of Gabriella and Nikki messing around and not caring about the future, back when Nikki lived a care-free life, not caring about not having parents, going out with some one whose dad hits them or having cancer.

Nikki woke up and looked at me and said ''second time visiting me, I am lucky''. I sat down next to her and hugged and told her ''no, you just make me full in love with you even more every time I see you''.

Nikki smiled and picked up the photo of her parents and her brothers and her. She gave me the picture and said ''I might get to see them soon''.

I looked at Nikki and hugged her and kissed her forehead and I told her ''I hope no'. I gave Nikki the photo back and I laid down on the bed and Nikki put her head on my chest and she fell asleep. I carefully moved my body from Nikki's head and kissed her forehead and I said ''I love you''.

I walked home and into my bedroom and laid down on my bed. I looked around my room and smiled. My phone started ringing and I picked it up and Gabriella said ''I love you''.

And then the phone went dead and looked at the photo of Gabriella and said ''Gabriella''. I laid down on my bed and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing.

I answered it and Bradin said ''you got to be here dude, come here right now''. I quickly got dressed and ran to Nikki's house and I saw Bradin standing outside and he said ''go to Nikki's room''.

I ran to Nikki's room and saw her lying on the bed, now she was really ill, defiantly the worst I have ever seen her. Nikki looked at me and said ''it's time for me to go''. I sat down next to her and she said ''Cam, you got to promise me one thing, be with Gabriella, she is right for you. You two are so cute together''.

I saw Ava walked in and I left. I walked to the front room and sat on the couch and after ten minutes Ava came downstairs crying and she said ''she is gone''. I ran upstairs and saw Nikki laying there, it didn't look like she was dead, she looked so peaceful, like a beautiful angel.

Then it hit me, she is really dead and I started to cry. There were so many things I wanted to tell her, how much I love her and how much she has made my life complete but I don't have the chance.

Ava walked upstairs and she looked at me and pulled me away and she hugged me. I couldn't stop crying and Ava told me ''she wants to buried in your jacket, the one you gave her when you dad got took in by the police''. I smiled and nodded.


	9. Nikki's Funeral

**Chapter 9 - Nikki's Funeral**

Gabriella walked over to me and hugged me and we both started crying. Bradin walked over to me and told me ''I am sorry if I made you feel bad, I was just protecting her, I didn't want one more person I love to go. Thank you for making her last days special. You're a great guy Cameron''.

I smiled and cried even more and looked up the stairs to Nikki's room, where all the memories lay of Nikki and I, all the fun and good times we shared.

I walked back home and looked at my nan and said ''Nikki is gone, she has died''. My nan walked over to me and hugged me and told me ''I am sorry Cameron''.

I walked up to my room and sat down on my bed and looked at the photo of Nikki and I started crying. I picked up the photo and hugged it. My dad walked into my room and sat down next to me and he hugged me.

It is really weird that man that caused me so much pain is the only one who can make me feel safe and I said ''dad, I never told Nikki I loved her, well I did but I never before she died. I don't know how I am going to cope''.

I laid down on my bed and looked at photos of Nikki and I started crying, four years I have know Nikki and it fells weird to not be with her. But at least she was in a better place.

I looked at the photo of Gabriella, that girl was a great friend to me and Nikki. I fell asleep hugging the photo of Nikki, it felt like she was with me. I woke up the next morning and got out the letter Nikki gave me and I started reading it

''_Hi Cameron, it's me Nikki. If you are ready this, you know I am gone. I am writing this letter to tell you everything. You know the reason I didn't tell you. But I really wanted you to know, but every time I tried to tell you, I got scared. But the only wish I have for you, Cameron is that you live a happy life and have every dream you want come true. Cam, you are a really great guy, don't let anybody tell you different. I love you so much, Nikki''._

I looked at the letter and I started crying. My nan walked up the stairs and sat next to me and told me ''Ava wants you to speak at the funeral next week''. I looked at her and cried even more and I said ''I am not going''.

My nan looked at me confused and she brushed my hair and I told her ''if I go to the funeral, it really means Nikki has gone and I don't want to say goodbye yet, I am not ready nan, not yet''.

My hugged me and kissed me forehead and she said ''I think you should go, you need to say goodbye to her properly''.

My nan left the room and I sat down on the bed and looked at the photos of Nikki, maybe I should go to the funeral to say goodbye to her cause it would really mean saying goodbye but another part of me wants to go to properly say goodbye and celebrate her life.

I sat down and started to write what I was going to say at Nikki's funeral. I looked at the photo of Nikki and I smiled.

It has been a week since Nikki's death. Today is the day of Nikki's funeral. I walked into my living room and saw my mom, dad and nan. It's the first time in four years I have seen my mom and dad in the same room without biting each other head off.

My mom walked over to me and hugged me and said ''I am so sorry Cameron''. I smiled and walked out the house and we walked to Nikki's house.

I knocked on the door and Ava opened the door and said ''you're here''. I nodded my head and walked into the front room and saw Gabriella sitting on the couch crying. I walked over to her and hugged her. Gabriella hugged me tighter and wouldn't let me go.

We drove to the funeral and Gabriella was sitting in the car. I grabbed her hand she put her head on my shoulder. Ava looked at us and she smiled. We went to the church and the vicar started speaking about Nikki, this man didn't even know her so he couldn't really talk about her.

We sang a couple of hymns and it was time for me to speak. I walked up to the stand and looked at all the people who shared a part of Nikki's life, her aunt Ava who took her in when her parents died, her brothers, her uncles and aunts, her friends from Kansas and California and not forgetting Johnny, Jay, Susannah, Ericka and Callie. I look at everyone and said

''_Hi everyone, my name is Cameron, I went out with Nikki on and off for the last four years. Nikki has a essence about her, the way she got scared about the public speaking, the way she wrote poetry, the way she got a crush on a gay guy. But the way I love the most about Nikki is the way even though she was going through this horrible cancer she wanted me to be happy. Nikki may have only lived a short seventeen years but in that time she has made an impact on me and everyone around her. I may have only know her for four years but those were the most memorable and I will never forget her''._

The whole church clapped and I sat down next to my nan and she hugged me. I looked at everyone in the church, it was full. Nikki has made an impact on everybody in this room; even know Nikki has gone a part of her lives on in everyone and in me. Today I said goodbye to Nikki but hello to the love that she has shared with everyone and I would never forget her.


	10. Life Goes On

**Chapter 10 - Life Goes On**

It has been two years since Nikki's death. I think about her everyday. I am in my second year at Stanford University studying English. I walked into my class and I sat down and my teacher said ''I hope everyone had a good holiday''.

I smiled and the teacher wrote down the notes and I copied all of it.

I walked around the college and I saw Gabriella sitting down. I looked at her and told her ''Brie''. Gabriella looked at me and hugged me and asked ''what are you doing here?''.

I smiled and looked at her and told her what I was doing her and what I was studying. Some guy walked over to Gabriella and kissed her. Gabriella looked at me concerned and told me ''this is my boyfriend Caden. Caden this is my old friend Cameron''.

Caden put his hand out and shook my hand. The weird thing about Caden is that he looks like Gabriella perfect guy, blonde hair, blue eyes, looks very athlete.

Caden kissed Gabriella and told her ''I got soccer practice with the guys, see you late babe''. Caden ran off and Gabriella looked at me and I said ''why didn't you tell me about him?''.

Gabriella sat on the chair and told me ''because you never phoned me Cam, I left straight after the funeral and you never followed. I realized I had to live my life and then I met Caden''.

I sat down next to her and said ''I never knew you left. I was heartbroken when I couldn't find you. You where part of the reason I wanted to come to this college''.

I walked to my dorm and sat on the bed. My new room mate looked at the photo of Nikki and asked ''is that your girlfriend?''. I smiled and looked at the photo and told him ''yeah she was, she died of cancer about two years ago''.

My room mate looked at me and said ''I'm sorry dude, I am Lucas by the way''. I stuck up a photo of Gabriella and Lucas asked me ''is that your girlfriend''.

I shook my head and laid down on my bed and told me ''no, she is my friend, we did have history but it's over now. She is at this college studying pre-law''. Lucas sat on the bed next to me and said ''I think I have seen her around''.

I walked into the school canteen and saw Gabriella sitting down with Caden. I wanted to speak to her but not with that guy sitting next to her. Caden kissed Gabriella and said ''I got to go, I am playing soccer with the guys''.

Caden walked away and I sat down next to Gabriella and said ''so Caden loves playing soccer''. Gabriella looked down at the floor and told me ''yep more than me ''.

I looked at Gabriella and told said ''you know if you were with me, I would treat you right''. Gabriella looked me in the eyes and she told me ''I know, but we never lasted''.

I looked at Gabriella and I said ''so when you said I love you, you didn't mean it''. Gabriella put her hand on face and she told me ''I did, I still do but I needed to move on and I did''. Gabriella looked at me and walked away and I shouted ''I love you Gabriella''.

It has been eight years since I shouted I love you in the Stanford Canteen. I walked to the graveyard and I looked at Nikki's grave and said ''hello Nikki, I am everything I wanted to be. I am an artist and a writer. I have a beautiful family. I still love you the same as I did when I was younger. I always will but with the love you gave me help me move on and live my life. Thank you Nikki''.

I put some flowers on her grave and said ''here you go''. Gabriella walked behind me and told me ''I can't believe it has been ten years since Nikki's death''. I smiled and kissed her.

A little girl came running over and hugged me and said ''daddy, play''. I smiled and kissed her forehead and told her ''later, Nikki''. I put my arm around Gabriella and Nikki and said ''just like Nikki wanted for us, to be together and happy''.

The last ten years have been hard without Nikki but a part of her was telling me to be strong and be happy. Four years ago showed me that life really does go on and that was baby Nikki, she looks like Gabriella in every single way well apart from my eyes.

We named her after Nikki as memory to her life and as a thank you for bringing me and Gabriella together. In everything I do, Nikki is always there giving me the strength to go on.

Nikki is always going to be there and it seems like she is living on in baby Nikki and that really does prove that life really does go on.


End file.
